Our Bond
by ceruleanday
Summary: AR. Kita tidak jenius. Kita tidak kuat. Kita tidak kaya. Kita tidak bijaksana. Kita hanya dua Becket yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, kau tahu, adikku? Suatu hari nanti, dunia akan mengenal kita sebagai pilot Jaeger. Becket bro!


_Just re-watch Pacific Rim for only God knows for how many times I've watched this epic cool movie already. Lol._

_Honestly, _saya gak tahu uji tes _drift _itu bisa dilakukan ke siapa aja atau mereka yang sudah dicalonkan jadi pilot. Dan di usia berapa bisa dilakukan. Tapi, justru itu yang bikin saya penasaran. Si Becket _bros _ini emang fenomenal banget di masanya dan saya cuma main tebak-tebakan ngasal aja mungkin keduanya udah tes _drift _jauh sebelum dicalonkan jadi pilot _Gipsy Danger. _Mungkin. Haha.

_Plotting time-_nya saya ubah. Sesuai di film, _kaiju _pertama muncul ketika Becket _bros _berusia 15 tahun. Di penpik ini saya majuin sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun. Wkwk. Mereka masih bocah banget deh.

_No more rants. Just enjoy the ficlet! :3_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**"_You can always find me inside the drift."_**

—Stacker Pantecoast to Mako Mori

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Pacific Rim © Guillermo del Toro**

**Our Bond**

_by _Leon

.

.

.

Raleigh tak lagi memimpikan masa lalu. Kepalanya sudah terisi lebih dari ribuan memori selama satuan waktu tertentu dan ia takkan lagi mengingat fragmen-fragmen buruk itu. Mungkin terkadang ia akan terdiam sementara mengawasi ratusan pekerja di bawah sana memoles kaki _Lady Gipsy _lalu berkhayal. Ia tertegun, menatap lekat-lekat mata bercahaya gadis raksasa setinggi puluhan kaki itu. Pintu _drift _akan selalu terbuka untuknya. Yang dahulu kerapkali dibayang-bayangi ketakutan—detik-detik terakhir sebelum _drift _dengan Yancy berakhir naas—kini bukan lagi halangan besar.

Memori acak berdistorsi. Seperti warna pelangi yang berputar-putar di atas piringan hitam. Ia menemukan titik hitam dan berfokus di dalamnya. Menyadari bahwa selama lebih dari enam tahun terakhir, ia melupakan terlalu banyak hal. Termasuk wajah seseorang yang dahulu berbagi kenangan dengannya dari versi tiga dimensi.

Ia melihat dirinya di usia yang ke-sepuluh. Menepi seperti bocah kumal yang sudah ditinju pipinya oleh bocah penggencet bertubuh tambun bersama dua antek-anteknya selepas sekolah berakhir. Ia mengisap ingusnya dan menahan airmata walau rasa perih bercampur nanar membuatnya menghilang selama makan malam keluarga Becket. Ada beberapa masa di mana ia hanya ingin menyendiri tanpa perlu ada yang memedulikannya. Sebab, Yancy akan selalu di depannya, menghadapi bocah tukang pukul yang hobi memeras adik kecilnya, Raleigh Becket. Dan di saat-saat itu, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada dirinya bahwa ia bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa bantuan si sulung.

Justru di situlah letak kesalahannya. Raleigh Becket tak pernah tahu itu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk lari, maka akan ada sepasang kaki yang turut mengejarnya dari belakang. Bukan bayangannya, melainkan abang yang tak segan mencari tokoh pem-_bully _adiknya lalu membuatnya tunduk di bawah banyak ultimatum. Di malam itu, Becket _bros _melewatkan _risotto _dan sup ayam favorit keduanya, dan duduk bersebelahan di ayunan taman bermain kesukaan mereka.

"Aku akan menemukannya."

Raleigh menganggap dirinya sebagai produk gagal. Ia mungkin terlihat lebih besar dan kokoh, namun ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Yang kadang-kadang malah menjerumuskannya ke dalam jurang kebodohan. Yancy sebaliknya. Sebagai sulung berbeda dua tahun darinya, bocah itu tidak diberkahi tampang intimidatif dari segi fisik. Tapi, jika ia mau, ia bisa meninju rahang bocah-bocah lain yang sibuk membuang-buang waktunya dengan menggencet bocah yang lebih lemah. Berbicara tentang adiknya, ia benar-benar akan meninju seseorang esok.

"Itu urusanku, Yancy. Jangan ikut campur."

Yancy memandang bulan yang menggantung. Lalu, berdiri. Melangkah tepat di hadapan adik lelakinya yang babak belur itu. Menyerahkan tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu. Makanya, ini akan menjadi urusan kita berdua. Kau tahu aku takkan mampu menghajar mereka seorang diri, begitu pula kau."

Raleigh tahu Yancy berusaha mendamaikan hatinya. Berkata dengan senyum lebar seolah tak ada urusan yang tak bisa diselesaikannya. Anehnya, si sulung tak pernah memberi opsi beraroma heroistik padanya di mana jawaban _aku akan melakukannya seorang diri _atau _aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi _tersuar lantang. Yancy bukan pahlawan tapi ia adalah pelengkap dari sosok pahlawan itu. Ia dibutuhkan, namun tidak juga diinginkan. Raleigh dan Yancy bagi item yang bersatu. Sulit untuk dipisahkan.

"Hmm. Kau mau ikuti caraku?" tawar si bungsu bernada sedikit jahil.

"_Nope._ Kita lakukan cara kita berdua."

"Maksudmu?"

Yancy mengeluarkan ponsel yang dimilikinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya setahun lalu. Memotret dengan _blitz _wajah si bungsu yang memar-memar di sana-sini dan menyimpan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku. Tersenyum puas.

"Foto wajahmu akan kusebarkan di seluruh sekolah dan akan kutulis besar-besar… _ehem… bagi siapapun yang sudah dengan berani memukuli adikku, aku tahu kalian ada di luar sana dan sedang membaca ini, temui aku di belakang kantin setelah bel akhir pelajaran jika tidak ingin nama kalian kuserahkan pada pihak berwajib dan juga guru-guru. _Sederhana, bukan?"

Saat yang tepat untuk Raleigh cilik tertawa besar. Memaksa rahangnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan nyaris terjatuh dari bangku ayunannya. Akhir kata, ia meringis dan memekik kesakitan.

"Ouch. _Very hurt. _Tapi… itu ide yang bagus, _big bro_. Lalu, kita temui mereka?"

"Yup. _Kick their dummy assess. _Dengan gertakan, tentu."

Raleigh meneleng, mengangkat satu alisnya sembari mengelus-elus pipinya yang memar. "Hanya _gertakan_?"

"Tak ada jaminan. Maka dari itu, aku butuh kau kalau-kalau provokasiku malah semakin runyam. _That's how we work, rite'_?"

"Kuharap mereka tidak menambahi memar lagi di wajahku. Yang ini saja sudah sangat sakit." Raleigh menyumpah serapah di bawah hidungnya. Tangan Yancy masih tergantung di depan wajahnya. "Huh?"

"_Time to stick those cute bandages to your chummy face, kiddo_."

Lengan Yancy tidak tebuat dari helai otot yang keras, tapi ia kokoh. Seperti baja yang dibungkus oleh metal berinti nuklir. Si bungsu Becket memaksa kaki-kakinya untuk berdiri, tetapi ia tak pernah khawatir saat terjatuh. Ia jelas akan mencium tanah andai lengan-lengan Yancy tidak menahannya. Layaknya sayap yang diciptakan berpasangan agar seekor burung dapat terbang.

Si sulung berbisik di kuping adiknya selagi menuntun Raleigh berjalan tanpa gontai. Di antara dengung suara serangga nokturnal di malam musim panas.

"Ayah bilang kita diperbolehkan mengikuti tes _drift _secara cuma-cuma minggu depan di pangkalan terbuka. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tapi kita masih terlalu kecil, Yancy."

"_I guess so. _Tapi… menjadi pilot _Jaeger _tidak ada hubungannya dengan seberapa kecil tubuh kita bukan? _Well, _secara teknis _kita _memang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan mesin-mesin itu."

Jeda panjang tanpa disadari membawa keduanya tepat di sebuah halaman rumah yang berkerlip terang di antara jejeran rumah lainnya. Seolah ada sepasang orang tua yang tengah menunggu dua putranya untuk kembali pulang. Pintu itu terbuka, seorang wanita lari menghampiri anak-anaknya. Memeluk keduanya erat. Raleigh berbisik di kuping Yancy.

"_I may be stupid and not strong enough but I have you. We can be one as whole._"

Dengan nada yang sedikit lebih rendah, Raleigh sanggup mendengar jabawan Yancy. Terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lari lagi, oke? _We fight this together._"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada hal fundamental yang terbentuk jauh sebelum _drift _keduanya terjadi di masa depan. Becket _bros _memiliki sisi unik yang sulit digambarkan melalui ratusan hingga ribuan kata. Ikatan keduanya mengalir secara alami—sesuatu yang mampu menghidupkan dua belah hemisfer otak para _Jaeger_.

Yancy pernah berkata pada Raleigh saat proses _drift _mereka berlangsung. Bertahun-tahun dari masa sekarang. Dunia mungkin tak mengenali mereka sebaik mereka mengenali dunia. Dunia hanya butuh orang-orang dengan kemampuan di atas batas kenormalan: kejeniusan, kebijaksanaan, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan. Di balik realita itu, ada beberapa yang akan terlahir dengan mengecap status sebagai _ordinary people_. Ditempatkan tidak sebaik seperti mereka yang bermentalitas tinggi dan sebagainya. Tetapi, mereka spesial. Untuk sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh para ilmuwan, pemimpin, penguasa, dan pekerja. Di situlah para _ordinary _akan terpilih.

Dahulu, dunia tak mengenal Becket _bros _sebaik Becket _bros _belajar berhitung cepat. Saat ini, dunia telah mengenal Yancy dan Raleigh Becket sebagai pilot _Jaeger _terbaik di masa depan. Dua bocah ingusan yang tidak jenius, bukan tukang pukul, tidak bijaksana, dan tidak jua berkuasa. Lebih daripada itu. Karena mereka biasa-biasa saja, maka _drift _mereka terbilang sangat menakjubkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**_The stronger the bond, the better you fight._**

**_Right, Yancy?_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
